Foodies
''Foodies ''is a new comic book series. Characters Major characters *'Chicken Brent': The main protagonist, a chicken drumstick. *'Paxton Pie': Chicken Brent's first roomie, a piece of cherry pie. Dueteragonist. *'Alexandra Apple': Chicken Brent's love interest, a red apple. Tritagonist. Usually called Alex. *'Pepe Pizza': Second roomie of Chicken Brent, a piece of pizza. Has a crush on Vanilla Vanessa. *'Vanilla Vanessa': First roomie of Alexandra Apple, a vanilla ice cream cone. Has a crush on Pepe Pizza. *'Simon Shrimper': A cocktail shrimp. *'Prospector Pollypop': A Tootsie-Pop lollypop. Searches for gold at the old abandoned mineshaft in Foodville Central Park. *'Carl Candy Cane': A peppermint candy-cane. Friends with Chicken Brent, Paxton Pie and Simon Shrimper. Recurring characters *'Pogos Pepper': A red pepper, owner of Pepper Casino in downtown Foodville. First appears in comic #6: The Sitcom. *'The Sugar Rushes': A jazz band of sugar cubes. *'Officer Big-Mac': A McDonald's hamburger. Chief police officer. *'Cynthia Celery': A stick of celery, leader of the Foodville cheerleading squad. *'Hamilton': The richest Foodie, a ham. He lives atop Foodville in Hamilton Manor. *'Cap'n Turkey': A turkey on a plate. Captain of the fishing vessel Andromeda in comic #5: Monster Hunt. *'Juice Box Brothers': Two juice boxes who do beatboxing for money. *'Mr. Grapes': Owner of the Foodie Factory. *'Sam Sausage': A sausage. Usually seen jogging. *'Homer-Donut': A donut with colored sprinkles. He is the most annoying Foodie. *'Mr. Pumpkin': A pumpkin. He comes out once every Halloween to scare trick-or-treaters with his "haunted house tour". *'Mrs. Cupcakes': A purple cupcake. Runs Mrs. Cupcakes' Bakery. *'Choclate Chris': A chocolate bar. Mechanic. *'Lieutenant Spagetthi': Officer Big-Mac's lieutennat. *'Benny Banana': The laziest banana in Foodville. *'Colin Carrot': A carrot. He works with the Juice Box Brothers. *'Sarah Strawberry': Sam Sausage's love interset, a strawberry. *'Taco Toby': A taco, an employee of Mr. Grapes. *'Eggy Ed': An egg. Usually called "Double G" by most of the Foodies. *'Aaron Acornson': An acorn. Battles with Cherry Charlie for promotion "Employee of the Month". *'Cherry Charlie': A cherry. Battles with Aaron Acornson for promotion "Employee of the Month". *'Toast Tom': A piece of toast. Has cheddar cheese flavoring. Employee of the Foodie Factory. *'Koconut Kyle': A coconut. Friends with Eggy Ed and Colin Carrot. *'Bonnie Bread': A loaf of bread. Friends with Toast Tom and Cherry Charlie. *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: Minor * *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: *: Comics Season 1 *''The Laziest'': Toast Tom and Simon Shrimper challenge Benny Banana to a laziness competition, with the loser having to do the winner's chores. *''Employee of the Month'': Cherry Charlie tells Aaron Acornson it is "'Employee of the Month' Day", however Aaron tells Charlie that the award is a scam to make him work harder for no extra money (this is true), but Charlie denies this and says that Mr. Grapes gives it to him because he works harder. Mr. Grapes tells Charlie (who had won the Employee of the Month award 26 months in a row) that Aaron may win the award. Charlie tries to work harder so he could win, but instead flings the patties in the fan, spraying meat at Aaron (Probably because his worrying of not becoming Employee of the month). Aaron tells Charlie that the award is a joke, and when Charlie boasts that he is better than Aaron, the latter angrily vows that he will be the new Employee of the Month. They both decide to wake up earlier than each other. Charlie tries to destroy Aaron's alarm clock so he will not wake up, but Aaron has 58 more in his closet. They set up traps on each other the next day, but give in and run to The Foodie Factory. They overwork excessively and make so many Foodies that they fill and destroy the Foodie Factory. Numerous customers think that they are new to the city, after the explosion but Charlie and Aaron are more concerned with who won the Employee of the Month award than stopping them. * *''Monster Hunt'': *''The Sitcom'': Foodies ''becomes a sitcom, where after losing a poker game, Chicken Brent is forced by Pogos Pepper to admit how he feels about Alexandra Apple. * * * *''The Jailchicken and Jailpie: On a excursion to the Grand Canyon, Paxton is caught littering and is sent to court for refusing to pay the fine. He tries to place the blame on Carl Candy Cane and then on Chicken Brent. While on the witness stand, Brent becomes annoyed by Paxton and the two begin to bicker, prompting the judge to throw both of the in jail on contempt of court charges. Once inside, Brent becomes taken to his new environment which is in contrast to Paxton who is in a constant state of fear. While working on the chain gang, Paxton unintentionally instigates a riot which helps him and Brent escape. When the two prepare to go their separate ways, the discover that they are still attached by ankle bracelet, forcing Brent to remain on the lamb. They soon alter their appearance and take jobs as waiters at a roadside diner while meeting Colin Carrot and the Juice Box Brothers. Eventually Paxton finally blows their cover and the two are returned to jail, much to Brent's delight. After a year, they are finally released, much to Brent's disappointment who begs to stay. While on their way home, Paxton throws out another can in front of a cop who prepares to pull them over. * * * * *''It's A Trap!'': The Foodies get bought by Stephanie Coleman, and are brought to the kitchen. * * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Category:Comics